


I still get jealous

by abcsupercorp



Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Jealous Lena Luthor, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Screenplay/Script Format, Short One Shot, SuperCorp, pride month, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Happy day 10!!here's a jealous Lena for you
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770169
Kudos: 58





	I still get jealous

**Author's Note:**

> happy day 10!

**(Set at the D.E.O)**

**_Lena barges into the D.E.O:_ **

What the hell is happening? L-Corp just

shook and it felt like the building was under siege. 

**_Kate, whos flirting with Kara:_ **

Kara, I think you have a visitor. 

**_Kara notices Lena, and walks over to her:_ **

Lena, there isn't much time, and I was just as informed late as you. 

but we need your help.

**_Lena pauses. She's still_ **

**_angry at Kara. Very angry. But_ **

**_from the sound of Kara's voice, something was wrong:_ **

What's going on?

**_Kara:_ **

Do you know the theory of the multiverse?

  
  


**_Lena nods:_ **

Of course, I do. Why?

**_Kara:_ **

The theory is true. And it's in trouble. These planets.

All these multiple realities. They're being wiped away by some

sort of..(she struggles for the word) 

**_Oliver:_ **

Antimatter. it's antimatter. I've seen it. 

**_Kara:_ **

Thank you (she turns her head back to Lena) This

antimatter. It wiped out Earth-2. It also

just wiped out Argo. The last bit of my home planet. 

**_Lena pauses:_ **

Argo? You mean the one Lex was trying to attack?

  
  
  
  


**_Kara nods:_ **

Yes. This antimatter is going to destroy everything and

everyone its path.

**_Lena:_ **

Well, how do we stop it?

**_Kate:_ **

The thing is, I don't think we can. From

what I've been hearing. 

**_Lena remembers she was flirting with_ **

**_Kara:_ **

Sorry, who are you?

**_Kate smiles:_ **

Kate Kane. Friend of Kara's. We

met last year. 

**_Lena raises an eyebrow at her:_ **

What? you guys just like, meet every

year? Like an annual crossover or something?

**_Kara laughs:_ **

Something like that. (she turns her head back to the rest 

of the group) okay, we're going to need to 

find a way to stop this antimatter. 

Lena, can you and Brainy help figure out

a quick way to get everyone out safely?

**_Lena nods:_ **

Of course. 

**_Brainy:_ **

Right away, Kara. 

( **_Lena and Brainy begin walking towards the_ **

**_lab, when she notices Kate_ **

**_flirting with Kara again)_ **

**_Lena:_ **

Brainy, who is that woman exactly?

  
  


**_Brainy:_ **

Not too sure, Ms. Luthor.

Though her and Kara

were rather flirtaious the last time 

they were together, according 

to Mr. Allen and Mr. Queen

**_Lena:_ **

Interesting.. 

**Author's Note:**

> good night!


End file.
